The Fourth Quarter Quell
by OneDirectionInfection4ever
Summary: Veronica Argent & Xander Rybak's lives are intertwined come Reaping Day. This time, nothing is as it seems. Lives are lost, betrayal lurks, and love stories are nearly destroyed. Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I looked at myself in my cracked, filthy mirror and groaned. My mother's old Reaping Day dress wasn't unsightly, but the memories with it had faded into the material, leaving me with something I dreaded wearing every year. I hadn't argued: I never did. I just tugged at the loose seams at the end of the knee high gray skirt and loosened the white shirt tucked into it. No one wanted to look graceful and elegant today, but it was required: for me, for my brother, and all of Panem. I ran my fingers through my dark hair, trying to get the knots untangled. I sighed and looked at my brothers reflection as he stood behind me, staring blankly at my face, "What is it, Xavier?"

"Are you really asking me that, Ronnie? It's Reaping Day," His face is stone as he begins to walk towards me, "You look ... beautiful."

I smile and turn around, "This isn't our first reaping. We can get through this. My name has only been in there five times." But, that was a lie. My name had been entered thirty-five times. In return of our names entered more times, we got a meager amount of food. It barely lasted us a week, sometimes more. I smiled and fixed his hair, which was tousled.

But, he stopped me and grabbed my hand, "You're name has been in there more than five times, Ronnie. The odds are definitely not in your favor this year." Xavier let go of my hand abruptly and ran back to the dilapidated couch. I looked more closely at him; His jaw was clenched and his eyes showed sorrow. I walked to him and kneeled down.

"You're scared for me? You think I'll get picked?" I ask him, I take his hand and squeezed while he nods, "You're seventeen, Xavier. This is your last Reaping, you should be happy."

He shakes his head rapidly, "You're my fifteen year old sister Ronnie! I promised dad, I promised mom I'd protect you. If you go into the Hunger Games, I'm going with you." He grips my hand and looks at me with his big brown eyes.

"The odds may not be in my favor, but I have a chance. I'll always have a chance. You have to promise me that if I get chosen, you can't go with me. This is the 4th Quarter Quell; they'll be crueler than any other of the 100 Games. I can't lose you, ever." I pull my brother close and hug him, tightly. I never wanted to let go of him. I didn't want to attend the Reaping. I didn't want to be a tribute in the Capitol's Games.

He whispers, "I can't promise that."

"You have to," I pull back, yet I still whisper, "I promise you, if I'm a tribute, I'll try everything to win." He reaches out his hand and wipes my face of its streaming tears.

"Don't cry, V. I love you," He's never said that to my face before, only in mixed messages. I knew he loved me like I loved him, but the reassurance made me smile.

"I love you too, Xavier." I sniffled. I gave him one last hug before I heard a hard knock at the door. I walked towards the door, hesitant to open it. Peacekeepers were what my brother and I feared the most. After the rebellion, nothing seemed safe in our part of district 12, the Seam. I opened the door slightly and our neighbor Marisol stood at the threshold, "Are you and your brother alright, dear?" Her soft voice always soothed me, yet I didn't understand why. Marisol wasn't old, and she wasn't young either. If you're middle-aged in the Seam, your skin wrinkled in the sun very quickly, and your eyes showed lifelessness faster than the elders lost their breath walking. But, Marisol's skin was at the peak of perfection while her eyes glimmered with hope and pleasure: something most of us lacked in our physical state.

I nod and open my mouth to speak when Xavier interrupts, "The odds aren't in Ronnie's favor." He stands and walks over to us, "She won't let me protect her,"

"You can't always protect her, she needs independence. My son can also—"

"No, not Xander," My brother interrupted, "He can't protect her. She needs someone older, not the same age."

They argued as if I was already chosen for the Games, like I had no chance. Was I at that much of a risk this time? Could I go into that arena as a contender and come out as just bones? I pictured myself standing at the podium in the square today, still and frightened, but I shook away the thought immediately and said, "There is a chance my name will not be picked, Xavier. There's a chance I will not be a tribute in the Capitols competition, can you not think of the bright side?"

Marisol and Xavier stood, silent and motionless. The look in their eyes signified that they knew more than I did about what will happen at the Reaping this gloomy May afternoon. I begin to say something, but a sweet voice interrupts from behind Marisol, "Mother, the Reaping's beginning."

It was Xander Rybak: Marisol's one and only son. He sidestepped Marisol and looked up at me. His face was hardly like I remember; dark brown hair styled and combed, his arms were well built which matched his sleek face which was decently handsome, as I'd heard all my the girls in my grade whisper, "Hey, Veronica, right?"

I nod, "Yes, Ronnie," I've known this boy my whole life. I expected he at least knew my name, but I presume not. I pretended like I had forgotten his just so I would look like a fool, "You're Xander?" He nods as well, a bit of confusion sparkled in his brown eyes.

Marisol snapped out of her silent stage, like my brother, and examined me more closely, "Oh, my, Veronica! You look beautiful! If only your parents could see you today." She sighed.

I smiled, "I wish so too, Marisol." My mother and father, in the cruel Capitol's mind, were just a disadvantage in the Rebellion, like a setback. I knew I couldn't have saved my mother or father from the Capitols clutches, but the guilt settled in my mind each and every day of the few years since the tragedy. Ever since my mother and fathers vain deaths, my brother and I lived by ourselves, with of course the guidance of Marisol. She was too, like a mother to me. But, she isn't a replacement, no one will be.

"Ronnie, will you go with Xander to the square? Your brother and I will follow not far behind." Marisol spoke. She smiled and nudged me toward Xander, who focused his eyes on the town square.

"You look nice," He complimented. I nodded and walked forward as he did. We hadn't spoken much over the years I've spent living next door to him. I'd come to their house once in a while asking to borrow a cup of sugar or two, but I'd never see him around. I hadn't asked where he'd gone to, but I was extensively curious. As we walked, some girls from our school greeted us, mostly Xander.

A girl with blazing red hair jumped in front of us, "Oh, Xander! So nice to see you," I believed her name was Margret,

"Hello Margret," Xander smiled, he looked surprised, "Do you know Ronnie?"

She looked at me, annoyed. "Yes, I suppose so. " Her aggravation towards me was because I accompanied Xander, I don't see why the girls adored him so. I, of course, didn't, "It was nice meeting you here!" She nodded at only Xander and rolled her eyes at me before she quickly turned and ran back to her other freckled friends.

I turned around as we reached the square and saw Marisol and Xavier talking softly to one another, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"You don't know?" Xander asks, and I shake my head. "Never mind, just keep walking."

"No, Xander." I grab his arm before he could walk any farther, which got me about ten dirty looks from a group of snotty girls off to the side, "Please, what aren't you telling me?"

He leans his head closer and says, "It's _you_."

Before I could ask for further information, my brother calls my name and motions me over to him. Marisol does the same for her son and he reluctantly walks over as I do, "Whatever happens, I'm here." Xavier squeezed me. It felt like he'd never let me go, but he did.

"I'll never let you get hurt, Ronnie." Xavier said as a guard dressed in all white pulled me away from him. His words echoed in my head, _never? What if I'm already hurt? _

The guard pricks my finger as he pulls me into the girls' line and presses my finger atop a clear glass plate, "What's this for?"

"Precautions," He says and lets my hand go to deal with the rest of the girls. I stood patiently next to a girl who was in my class named Melissa. She greeted me with a soft and quiet, "hello" and then looked back down at her fingers, twiddling them into jumbled puzzles. I looked over to the boys line and saw some people I knew, but I waved to only one; Xavier. A tear fell from his face as he watched the guards take their positions. He slid a paper out from his pant pocket and stepped out of line for just one moment to hand it to the guard nearest to him while whispering something into his ear. I had yet to figure out why Xavier was so emotional this Reaping. He'd kept a straight face last year, the year before, and the year of my first Reaping. But, what is so important about this Quarter Quell?

_He knows something I don't, he won't tell me to protect me. But, what is it?_

The thought circled my mind a million times before Effie Trinket walked up elegantly to the stage. She has grown old since the last reaping in which she looked fairly young. He skin sagged a little; no wrinkles appeared on her picture perfect skin, though. She still was thin, but more so that it looked almost sickly and malnutrition seemed like a piece to her unsolvable mystery. Why are the Capitol people so polished and clean while the presenters are coarse and unkempt? It was almost like they have realized that perfection has its limits, even for the Capitol. . .

Effie tapped on the microphone and cheered, "Welcome, to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games!" Her capitol accent made me slightly smile. Melissa nudged me and whispered, "It's ridiculous." I nodded and looked at Effie. She was talking frenziedly about the Quarter Quell and it's surprises.

"We keep our past tributes our salute in greater gratitude for bravery. These Games represent us." She drowned endlessly about how much it meant to her to be standing on the podium announcing the fourth Quarter Quell, "I cannot wait for the Capitols surprise this time, District 12, can you?" A silence followed. She tugged on her bright green dress. Her blue and white curls began to straighten from the nervousness.

"Well, on to the Tributes! For the girls' a special girl has been picked from the vote of the Capitol for stamina, fighting skills, and survival abilities. I have this girl's name in my hand." She reaches her arm up into the crisp, damp air. A small paper was folded into fours in her hand. Melissa gripped my forearm; I could hear her faint whisper, "Please, let it not be me. Please,"

Effie pulls her arm down, unfolds the paper and speaks into the microphone, "Our Girl Tribute For District Twelve is …" The district was silent, no one spoke. Melissa even stopped her trembling for just one moment, "Veronica Argent!"

_No, Please. No. This isn't real, no._

But, it is real. I am a Tribute for the 100th Hunger Games.

Melissa whispers, "I'm sorry," in my ear one last time as I get pulled away by a guard into the center of the square. I looked at my brother; his face was cold and hard. His eyes were red from crying, but he wasn't weeping now. I am helped up to the stage by Effie, she greets me with a glorious congratulations and a weak hug, I don't say, "Thank you" nor do I wrap my arms around her. I just stand next to her, staring blankly at the crowd, unknowing what I should do,

"Since this is the Quarter Quell, the Capitol has asked me to choose a Boy Tribute who's close to our girl tribute, Veronica." Effie says. My heart completely shatters, did Xavier and Marisol know about this?

_They knew, I know they did. _

"Our boy tribute is…" She unfolds another paper she grabbed from her pocket a few moments ago, "Xavier Argent!"

I have to murder my own flesh and blood. Then, a shout from the boys' line startled me, "I volunteer as tribute!"

It was Xander Rybak: The boy who didn't know my name. But, this boy was now my target, in the Fourth Annual Hunger Games…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I didn't cry. Not once. When Effie brought Xander up to the stage and the guards pulled Xavier back into line, I kept my composure. As my brother's face filled with helplessness and regret, my eyes didn't even fill with the least bit of sorrow. Effie's announcement of the new tributes of District 12 didn't bring me to tears.

_ I am a tribute in the 100__th__ Hunger Games._

The news hadn't sunken in yet, I was still on the verge of breaking. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but I hoped I could keep my poise when it was visiting time. They pulled me into a room and I waited uncomplainingly in an uncomfortable chair in the corner. "You Have One Visitor." The robotic voice echoed.

I stood up and patted my dress down to smooth out the creases. My expectations of my brother walking from that door were crushed when Marisol stepped from the threshold. Her wide eyes were red and worn from crying. She didn't hug me, nor did she apologize. She looked at me, waiting for my anger to flush out, "Why did Xander volunteer? Why was _I_ picked out of all people? Did you _know_, Marisol?"

"It's a sacrifice I am willing to make," Her reply didn't suffice.

"I barely know Xander, how can you sacrifice you're only son? It's his choice to make and I know he wouldn't take the offer."

"Veronica, would you kill your own brother?" Her simple question frazzled me. I turned my back to her and faced the window. The view of District 12 from the Justice Building seemed all the more rough and ruined.

"I wouldn't murder your son," A silence followed my words, she and I said nothing, but the clock was ticking. So, I spat out, "I will not kill Xander, Marisol. I _promise_, "

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "That's a promise you cannot keep this time, Ronnie. You will return."

The robotic voice called again, "Time's up," A guard burst from the doors and pulled Marisol away before I could say goodbye. As the doors closed once more, the robotic voice spoke, "No More Visitors. Happy Hunger Games, Tributes."

My heart sank deep in my chest yet still pounding in my head. My brother didn't bother to say his last words, why? Why hasn't he kept his promise: that he'll let nothing hurt me? I have been trampled with lies and deception all my life, now my obituary will read, "Killed by deceit." Or rather, "Killed by the Hunger Games," Either way, I'm still dead.

Effie Trinket knocked on my door once, "Our train is here, darling! Come along!" I opened the door to see Effie with Xander. His glittering sea green eyes were trained on me, sharp and on task. Effie dragged me behind her after I asked her to wait a few moments before we headed to the Capitol.

A crowd had gathered around the train behind the Justice building, but it didn't consist of Xavier or of Marisol. Cameras were stationed at every corner. Some families slightly smiled because their children weren't chosen for the Games. I felt happy for them, at least they weren't lied to, or haven't suffered a terrible fate... yet. I spotted the red-head named Margret, She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and frowned at Xander, "I'm sorry, Xander. Please, win." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. But, when she turned to me, she glared, "You deserve it,"

My astonishment of her remark didn't bother her; she pranced back to her friends and family who hugged her tightly. Xander wraps my hand in his and raises it to the sky for all of District 12 to see, "Jealousy is the finest form of flattery,"

I looked over at Margret and her pale friends, they were fuming. The crowd cheered around us. I let go of his hand and said, "No, what is there to be jealous for?" I climbed the stairs leading to the train.

"Everything," He says under his breath when he shuts the sliding door behind him. I pretend I didn't hear what he had said, but I did and it kept repeating itself in my mind. We walk down a narrow corridor, Effie Trinket a few steps ahead. Automatic doors unlocked in front of us, cutting the silence that hung in the air.

"Help yourselves to anything, Ronnie and Xander." She waved her hands around the room, "There's plenty to go around."

Tables and tables of delicious snacks and desserts filled the car, my stomach growled. I had realized I hadn't eaten that morning. It took everything in me to not grab the donuts that were served on a silver platter in front of me and devour them. Effie handed me a tall narrow glass filled with a sapphire blue liquid, "It's delicious, no calories!" I took a sip and nearly vomited; it burned as the liquid slid down my throat and plopped into my stomach. I pushed the glass back into Effie's hands and grabbed a water glass from the end of another table across the room.

"Now, you can eat whatever and drink this, gone in an instant!" She cheered. I swallowed the contents of last night's dinner and sat myself down onto a soft cushioned chair. The Capitol's ways never fail to disgust me.

"Where is our mentor?" Xander asked, inspecting a bowl of gelatin.

"Mattox will meet us at the Capitol. She was assigned to you." Effie said, crossing her thin legs as she sat down, "Mattox Reed is his name."

I nod, "When does training begin?"

"Someone is eager, huh?" She laughed, She looked up at me and stopped abruptly, "You're training will start soon, with the other tributes, "I nod and stare at my hands, sore and red from practicing, "Oh my goodness, Vera! You're hands-"

"I like to be called Ronnie... And my hands are fine. They're just sore..."

"But, how—"

Xander interrupts her, "She practices for the Games. I saw her one day… killing animals, hunting, and even surviving in the woods" He looks at me and smirks, "She has a better chance at winning than I bet all 23 of us do."

"I wanted to win for my brother but—" I stopped, my brother didn't protect me. He let me enter this hell without even saying a simple goodbye. I wished for things to be different, but I wasn't about to tell Effie and Xander that, "I've changed my mind."

Xander looks at me, dumbfounded, "Then why do you want to win?"

"I—" _I don't want to win. _"I could—"I_ couldn't save your life if I won, I couldn't do that to Marisol. I couldn't care less for the title of victory. _ "I'll get to live a new life, one with actual food, and an actual house." _No, I don't care for that. I just want you to go home. You don't deserve this, Xander. _

_ I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you die. _

Before Xander could say anything, I got up and walked out of the food car. I made my way through another automatic sliding door to a corridor. A girl with blonde hair greeted me with hand motions as I searched for my room, "Where is my room?" I ask her. She bites her lip and points her bony finger down the hallway and motions to the right. I nod, an Avox. Xavier had told me the Capitol kept prisoners, cut off their tongues, and used them as servants. "Thank you," I smile and walk past her towards my cabin. I felt bad for them, of course. The thought of cutting off someone's tongue makes me shudder. I loathed the Capitol even more now that I have come across an Avox for myself.

When I reached the end of the hallway, I turned the knob of the door that read "District Twelve Girl Tribute" Another painful reminder that I am a contender in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live TV.

As the door flew open, the lights flashed on. A simple bed was in the corner and a cabinet and a bathroom door on the other side. A window let some sunlight come in and make shadows in the corners. I sat down on the bed and kicked off my shoes, which made indents in my skin. Rubbing my soar feet, I lay down on my soft bed and sighed. _I want to go home. _But, I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew I wouldn't see Marisol or even Xavier again, although a part of me still thinks there is a chance I'll make it out of this death trap alive.

I shut my eyes tightly, hoping I wouldn't break down at that moment. I felt the tears well up inside me slowly, but I pushed them down. Suddenly, an image of freckle-faced Margret popped into my head. I pictured her when she gave Xander a kiss on the cheek. A pang of jealousy struck me, does Xander like her? No, my Xander can't—

_My Xander? Have I really gone to that point of helplessness? I'm keeping Xander alive for Marisol, not myself, right?_

A knock at my door snaps me out of my train of thought, letting it wonder again. I got out of the bed and opened the door. Xander stood in the doorway, "Ronnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad."

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in at once is all," I invited him inside and I sat on my bed while he stood.

"My mother told me to protect you, I volunteered because—"

"Because of me. I know, Xander. You got into these games because of me and I'm sorry. I don't want to win, at all. I'm not going to let Marisol loose you."

"I volunteered because... " He tried to continue, "I didn't want you to die."

"Xander, you don't know me. We've lived by each other for years, but we barely know each other. I know you couldn't care less if I died—"

"Then why do you think I _asked_ to protect you?" He sits down on the bed next to me, "Marisol talks about you like you're her daughter. She knew you'd get picked and she didn't think I could protect you., she didn't think I was good enough to." He looks down at his hands, "She said you're smart, kind, brave, and beautiful."

Xander looks up and into my eyes. His glittered like a stormy green sea and his long, luscious eyelashes hovered over his eyes like a shade. After a few moments of silence, I spoke, "Thank you, but I could hardly say that such of myself. But, you, Xander, are much more brave, strong, smart, unnaturally kind.."

"I will take that as a compliment, thank you." He smiled. I liked his smile; it showed his perfect glossy teeth that were surrounded by his pink lustrous lips. I almost wanted to… _what? What am I saying?_

"You do know that every girl in school falls for you?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't really notice them, no. "

"Margret? She kissed you." I say. Unbelievable, didn't he notice all the girls who swoon over him in the hallway?

"Never mind that, what about _you_? I couldn't count how many of my friends admire you." He says.

I shake my head, "I'm not really interested. Considering—" I look around us, the train spelt of food and ammonia.

Xander immediately changes the subject back to the Games, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, Ronnie. Nothing." He stares at my face, yet I try to avoid his. I feel myself breaking down, second by second. There were only minutes before I begin to cry and for whatever reason, I didn't want Xander to see me cry.

"The last time I got that promise, I came here, where everything hurts me." I sigh, trying to hide the tears. Then, I was caught by surprise: Xander hugged me. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair.

And, that was when I lost it.

I began to silently cry, but I knew that wouldn't last for long. The quiet sobs turn into sounds heard from a mile away. Xander tries and consoles me by singing a song I haven't heard since my parents died: The Valley Song.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow..." he sings. I smile through my tears at his beautiful voice. His shirt is soaked, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He ran his fingers through my hair, I hugged him tighter. I closed my eyes tight, still listening to the song he continued singing.

When he finished, He didn't move. I felt his muscles relax. We must have drifted into a deep sleep at the same time because he fell motionless as I slid into darkness.

One thought repeated in my mind: _Xander needed to live more than I did._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As I gently woke up, the darkness greeted me. Light hadn't shined in any corner as I lay on my bed. An arm was wrapped around me and I turned my head. The shadow of a boy's face shined: Xander.

"Xander?" I gasped, slightly pushing away.

"Ronnie…" He whispers, his eyes still closed. A smile spread across his face. My eyes widen and I push his arm away and jump off the bed. He snaps up, "What-"

"Xander! Why are you—" I stuttered, "Why are you _here_?" I take a few steps back and search the back wall for the light switch. When I finally find it, I pressed my fingers against it. A beep sounded then the lights switched on and I saw Xander's face, perfect and alert.

He stood up and said, "I should go." As he began to leave, I stopped him.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"No, it's alright. I get it; you don't want to get too close to me before the Games." He says, a hand shuffling through his gelled dark brown hair, "I would do the same."

"No, I—" I stopped myself. _I want you here, don't leave. _"I need time to think."

"About what, exactly?" He asks, turning the knob and walking out. I follow him and stand at the threshold.

"Everything," I say. As I begin to close the door, the train stops to a rushing halt and I fall back into Xander's arms. My cheeks were warming as I stepped back. "Sorry,"

"Its fine," He smiles. His embarrassment had shown on his face as well. An awkward silence lingers between us until Effie comes hurrying down the hallway.

"Veronica! Xander! We're here!" She screamed.

I stepped in front of Xander to follow Effie as we made our way to the front of the train. Walking through the corridor to the exit, I could hear crowds yelling and screaming. Effie stops at the door and turns around to face us in one swift move, "Xander, you know what to do."

He nods but I shake my head, "What? I don't know what you're—"

"Shh! Darling, you'll see." She smirks and types on a clear pad to the left of the door. After a few moments, the door slides open to reveal a big crowd the color of a rainbow. Tall heels and big hats nearly covered almost all of the thirty cameras that were pointed at us.

"Welcome to the Capitol, District 12 tributes!" President Crane yelled from behind the crowd. Effie nudges Xander and walks up to stand next to me. He grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek. I am frozen in shock for half a second but I throw on my million watt fake smile.

The people 'ooh' and 'aw' before us. I blow a kiss toward the mob and giggle.

_Oh, the things I do for the Capitol. . . _

The people disperse as we step from the stairs. Effie leads us to Game's building down the path that cut through the freshly mown, perfect bright green grass. She pushes forward through a pair of automatic sliding glass doors and into the lobby.

It was what I had expected: gold embroidered walls, strangle shaped chairs, and, of course, the rainbow speckled people. "You will have the penthouse, district 12!" Effie squeaks.

I roll my eyes, "You do know our names, right?" She stares at me blankly until I speak again, "Xander and—"

"Oh, I know Xander's name, of course!" She looks over at him and gives him a glistening smile."You're Victoria!" She looks at me.

I shake my head abruptly, "Ronnie. It's short for veronica." We enter the elevator and Effie presses a clear button that states the number twelve in metallic letters.

"Yes, that's what I said, Vera." She grinned as the elevator sped upwards at top speed. Behind us, a window showed the night time view of the shining Capitol. Crowds still cheered for the tributes in an organized circle. Multicolored wigs and outfits still were visible in the night what with all the lights glistening, who could miss it?

We came to an abrupt halt, the door opened to reveal a room. Glass was placed as walls to overlook the Capitol around us. The living room, which was on our right, was placed with cushioned chairs and pillows and a flat screen TV was held directly above the fire place.

I gawked at the dining room at my left: a shimmering chandelier hung above a rectangular shaped table which sat six people in green chairs tucked into the dining table. Food was served already—chicken and broccoli was perfectly portioned and placed in each plate, "This is how you Capitols live?"

"Hardly," She laughed, "This is the lowest of our finest, I'm sure you're quiet impressed."

I nod as she walks us down a long corridor in front of us. She leads me to what seems to be my room at the end of the hallway after we drop Xander off at his room. I slide the door open when Effie leaves me to get me ready for dinner.

I gasp at the decorated bedroom: A cityscape view on the right wall just like the rest of the penthouse and soft carpet floors. I looked at bed and sighed, the exotic pattern and colorful spread made my bed at home look like dirt, which it actually was. A remote on the bed sparked my attention. When I pressed the on button, a cackling sound erupted around me.I swiftly turned to see President Cane's disgusting face on the cityscape. A holographic TV was installed, I guessed.

"What do you think this years Hunger Games will be like, President?" The interviewer from behind the camera questioned.

"Oh, please. Call me Seneca." He spreads his lips into a fake smile. I knew one when I saw it, fortunately, I was a genius at that kind of display, "This year, our Quarter quell will be... confusing, you may say. We have many skilled competitors"

"Which I heard you've chosen yourself, am I correct?" The interviewer continues after Seneca nods, "So, what was the commotion in District Twelve, I hear? The Girl Tributes brother was chosen then some boy volunteered for her."

"Ah, that girl was a very special one, indeed. She was chosen particularly by yours truly." She pointed at himself. God, he's more arrogant then he looks.

_Me, they're talking about me._

"What was her name?"

Seneca Crane looked directly into the camera and said, "Veronica Argent, prepare for the fight of your life."

The TV screen immediately shuts off without any of my assistance. They were after me.

President Crane and the Game makers desired to kill me.

All I could do was lie down on my bed and hope it was all a dream, but my memory told me otherwise… I was their target now.

At that moment, Effie barged into my room, "Dinner, darling." I followed her down the corridor and to the dining table. Xander was already seated next to a tall man with short, dark hair and electric blue eyes.

"I'm Mattox, your mentor." He introduced himself. I sat on the other side of Xander.

"Ronnie," I said as I began to chew my food which has turned bitterly cold but I chow it down anyway, not realizing how starving I was. I dig my fork into my last bite of chicken when Mattox breaks the silence, "Your Games Ceremony is tomorrow, your stylists will meet you tonight for preparation."

I nod, "When is our training?" I don't dare mention what I saw in my room earlier, I'm sure everyone knew by the looks on their faces anyway.

"In a few days," He sips his wine and continues, "Your evaluation is not long after, got it?"

I nod again, his stern eyes are red. He is serious which I dislike in any person. But, he seemed rude. I am not one to judge before I know someone, but what do I have to lose? I don't particularly like our mentor. My request for a new one would drive Effie into a monologue about "manners" .

"How do we survive?" Xander asks, picking at his untouched food.

"We? You and Ronnie are not in this together, buddy. You are alone," He says getting up out of his chair and wiping chicken pieces from the corner of his mouth, "Just… don't die, take allies, and… the arena is much different than anything else. Here's a riddle: a confusing place twists and turns. A diverse place: each dawn with only one way out. You knew then when you were little, but this is worse than pen and paper. "

With that, he leaves us. _A confusing place with twists and turns? Worse than pen and paper? _

A Maze.

_A diverse place: each dawn? _ I think to myself for a moment. Then, I finally get it.

_We will be fighting to the death in an endless maze. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The thought still stayed with me throughout the night. Effie, Mattox, Xander and I all sat down together to watch the repeat of the Reaping on TV. The district one tributes were obvious careers: Luxe and Mason. Luxe's eyes focused on the cameras and her smile shined brightly, sincere. Mason, on the other hand, looked flushed. His mouth in a straight line as he waved to the crowd and his eyes showed no emotion like stone. The district two careers had many volunteers, of course, but it came out to be a girl named Talia and a boy named Thorne. They both looked ready to kill; Talia, with a smirk spread on her face and Throne, with his fists clenched and ready to attack.

The district four tributes weren't very pleasant either: the girl, Arden, and the boy, Blaze, stood proudly at the stage with their eyes showing anger and murder. I didn't quite pay attention to the rest of the tributes except the last ones: us.

My name being picked, my face showing a flood of emotions I tried to hide. Xander volunteering. I just looked at my hands and tried to conceal the pain I felt when I saw Marisol and Xavier's faces in the camera. Xander looked at me and took my hand, yet I pulled away. Like I said, I can't get too close to him if I am going to die.

"You aren't going to die," he whispers in my ear while the Capitol Anthem plays the repeat out.

I disagree, "No, if anything, you'll live."

When the monitor shuts down, I get up and walk behind the couch when Effie calls out, "You're stylists are ready to meet you! They need to add a bit of touches."

Turns out, "A bit of touches" meant a complete makeover. They waxed my legs, arms, and face until I was soar and completely hairless. I was laid down on a sliver examining table while they threaded my eyebrows and soaked me in a tub with ice cold water. I had been wearing a hospital gown and been sent to the basement of the building for these "touch-ups".

"Should we put a layer of makeup to inspire Velia?" A stylist with green hair asked another.

"No, Velia specifically said she desired a plain canvas to paint on." The purple one said as she organized her torture tools. She combed my eyebrows before they sent me down the hall to meet my head stylist.

I opened the door they said to and a stoned wall room was where I ended up with an examination table in the middle. I sat down and waited a few minutes before the doorknob turned and a women came in.

She was a blonde with a few streaks of orange added to her long layers. Her eyeliner extinguished her eye into a beautiful cat eye and her flawless skin completed the look. She smiled as she began walking toward me, "Veronica?"

I nod and as she gets closer, I notice the gold specks in her lashes and shimmering pink blush spread ever so slightly on her high cheekbones, "I'm Velia, you're stylist."

"Nice to meet you," I smile. I somehow feel myself around her, even though I've only known her for a few minutes…

"Listen, I'm sorry about what has happened to you."

"What? Most people just cheer for me, why aren't you?"

"Because I'm not the Capitol's biggest fan," She chuckles, "But, I do know how to give them a good show, trust me."

"If you don't like them, why are you here?"

"It was the only way to follow my dream, and how can you do that being stuck delivering luxuries to the Capitol in district one? You can't." She says, "So, when they were taking recruits, I left everything."

"I'm sorry, Velia." I say, looking at her.

"Don't be, at least I get to live my lifetime dream, right?" She smiles, "Now, you know my story, how about yours, sweet pea?"

"My brother was chosen for the games, and then Xander volunteered. And, I'm going to protect him for his mother and because I can't kill him." I say, plainly. That was my story, as pathetic as it sounds.

"Hmm, a little romance brewing?" She teases.

"No," I lied, "Xander and I are …"

"The perfect couple," She finished my sentence with a giggle, "All of Panem is rooting for Xannie." I gave her a confused look and she sighed, "You and Xander!"

I laughed, which I find I haven't done in a while, "I don't want to get to close to Xander."

"Mhmm," She crosses her arms while I give her a dirty look, "Anyway, your costume for the opening ceremony!" I was glad she cut to the chase because she might've had me explain about my parents, which I was at most reluctant to.

She disappeared behind the door only to reappear with the most beautiful garment I have ever seen. As she made me try it on, I smiled. It fit me perfectly and I knew that when I wore it tomorrow, everyone would be stunned because I knew I definitely was.

I said goodbye to Velia as I slipped off the costume and into a blue shirt and jeans. I was escorted back upstairs and into the penthouse. Xander came in a few minutes after me and he looked polished and, I couldn't believe I'm saying this, but more handsome…

"Hey," He said, catching up to m as I made my way to my room.

"Hey," I showed no excitement when I saw him, "Did your session go well?"

"Yes, the costumes are great, aren't they?"

I smile, "They're beautiful."

"I'm sure yours will look great on you," he says. Before I can thank him, he shuts his door behind him.

_Oh... bye?_

When I opened my door and lay down on my bed, I finally realized how exhausted I was. Sleep came quicker than I had imagined.

I dreamt I was lost and confused in a maze. Wherever I turned, help wasn't found. It felt like I was trying to find Xander because he left me. I felt alone and scared, more than I ever have before. When I took another right in the maze, I saw the boy tribute from one. What was his name? Mason.

He was handsome, very. He was in the position like he was at the reaping. As I came closer, he whispered, "I'm here, I'll always be here."

Then, the dream was ripped away, leaving me in complete darkness. I panicked for a minute or two until I finally opened my eyes. Light shined over the cityscape. I kept hearing Effie screeching from outside my door, "Vera, Breakfast!"

I groaned as I fixed my hair and walked slowly to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I slipped on a ruffled black blouse and dark blue skinny jeans then walked out of my room and down the hallway to the dining room. Effie's hair was different today, hot pink streaks were visible in her curly messy hair. Mattox wore a ruffled white shirt, clearly not ironed and his hear was sleeked back. He studied his plate but didn't move a muscle. He hadn't spoken much to me, more to Xander. I listened to their conversation last night about survival. He seems to like Xander more than me, but I couldn't care less.

Xander was in a black muscle shirt and pants. I noticed his face was clean and alert when he looked up from the eggs laid in front of him, "Good morning."

I sat across from him next to Effie, "Yeah, not really."

Effie swallowed a chunk of peppered scrambled eggs, "Are you two ready for the Ceremony today? I know I am!" She wasn't a Debby Downer I'll tell you that.

"There is going to be sponsors, so Velia and Pandora better step up with the costumes." Mattox says. He finally chews on a little piece of parsley.

Before Effie could answer, I bud in, "They have come up with brilliant costumes, and they're beautiful."

"Yeah, sure they are, hon." He wipes his beard with a napkin unnecessarily, "Velia and Pandora are everything but unique. All the coal miner costumes have been used. Do you want to be covered with coal dust _again_?" He chuckled. He was a jerk, like I'd expected.

Xander spoke before I could yell at him, "They really are great, really original. I think the audience will like it."

"You keep your head up, sport. But, don't get your hopes up." He takes a sip of his water. Then, he observes me, "have something to say?"

I scoff, "You're not worth my time," I push away the chair and storm out to my room.

I could hear Effie shriek behind me, "Vera! Manners!"

I was almost sure no one was following me until I hear two pairs of footsteps behind me. I turn around to find Xander and Mattox chasing me.

"Okay, feisty one we got here, Xander." Mattox says to Xander.

Xander shook his head, "Not usually,"

"If you don't take this seriously, then why the hell are you even a mentor? You might as well leave if you're just going to expect us to die." I say, annoyed.

"I don't have a choice, okay princess? It's a new rule, the President told all the mentors to pick one of the tributes to teach, I chose Xander." He patted Xander on the shoulder, but Xander looked guilty.

"Whatever, you two have fun," I turned back around and started down the corridor.

_I really just might as well die now._

"Ronnie?" Xander called. I opened my door and left it open for him to enter. I sat on a long couch beside the bright window and he sat next to me, "Look, Mattox seems like a jerk right now, but he really isn't."

"I find that hard to believe. He doesn't like me at all, I barely know him." My infuriated expression doesn't move Xander.

"He's actually fascinated by you; he thinks you can win this."

"I can't, Xander. I _can't _kill people like that, it's insane and cruel."

"I know it is, but it's worth it, isn't it? You'll get to live in luxury when you win. You can have everything." He suggests.

I shake my head, "If it's without you," I look down at my hands, "It's not luxury."

I couldn't believe I had just that; I don't like Xander in that way, do I? I looked at my feet to avoid his stormy eyes looking at me. He pushed some strands of hair out of my face gently with his fingers. He tilted my face upward slowly to match his, "I couldn't live without you, Ronnie."

_I can't be close to him… but, I have to. _

He leaned into me and took my face into his hands. His pink luscious lips were just centimeters from mine when a loud knock at the door startled us. We both pushed away from each other when Effie called, "You're stylist sessions are beginning now!"

I took a deep breath, "Xander," He looks up at me and smiles, "I've changed my mind." His confused look made me explain more, "We're both coming out of that arena alive."

"No, all that matters is that you do." He says and with that he opens the door and leaves me with my own thoughts. I follow not far behind yet I'm still wound up in my head, over thinking everything.

_Xander almost kissed me..._

My stomach twisted and turned, does he think I like him? No, I just want to keep him alive for Marisol, right?

_Ugh, I've asked myself that question a billion times, and even I don't know the answer to it yet. And, I hope I don't get to find out. _

As Effie leads us downstairs to the basement, my hands begin to shake. Xander notices and hold out his hand. I take it, halfheartedly, "You don't have to be afraid, everything will be alright."

_Yes, for now at least…_

The next few hours are a blur: I am given a hot, simmering shower. Velia and her assistants spread gray, black, and silver eye shadow across my eyelids, making them just the right bit of dramatic. She stretched my already elongated black lashes with mascara. A perfect red lip was made to match my slight rosy cheeks. My skin looked airbrushed and flawless.

My long brown hair falls in curls down my back. I am slipped into my dress at the end of the whole session, and I am still amazed. The way the gray smoky ash garment fell over my body. It was a long one-shoulder with a short train, yet a piece was cut to show my right leg up until my knee, "You haven't seen it all, Vera" Velia says excitedly.

She pushed a button from her remote and the smoke on my dress began to come alive. They moved around my dress and down my train like the affect of coal but there was no fire to start it. My eyes almost thought it was actually coming off my garment, "This is beautiful, Velia. Thank you so much."

I turned around and hugged her. She smiled, "Don't mention it, sweet pea. Just go out there, wow the crowd, and get your guy."

I laughed, "Hah, wish me luck."

We said our goodbyes and I met up with Effie, Mattox, and Xander to the town square, "Look desirable, hold each other's hand, look in love, do what your told and everything will be fine." Mattox says.

They set us up in the chariots when Xander finally speaks, "You look beyond beautiful,"

I smiled and thank him. He also looked great in his jacket and pants which was the same design as mine, "You look great, too." He nods and also thanked me.

Mattox interrupts us with a gagging sound, "Xander, keep up with the good work."

He smiles and nods, yet I stand next to him, confused. Before I begin to ask, our horses lurch forward. I could hear the crowd of sponsors cheering for all the tributes. Xander grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. Butterflies fluttered inside me as he squeezed tighter and the crowd screamed louder.

When we reached the end to join the other tributes, President Crane greeted us, "Welcome, Tributes, to the one hundredth annual Hunger Games!" The Capitol yelled and screamed. "This year, things _will _be different. Every tribute will face their biggest fear in this arena. And, big surprises for some!" he looks at me directly,"Happy Hunger Games, Tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor in the arena!"

The next thing I knew, we were pushed out of our costumes and makeup and sent up the elevator to our floor. Before Effie sent me and Xander to our rooms, she said there would be training at 11 the next morning.

As Xander walked beside me, he said, "We have some unfinished business," He pulls down the hallway and to the door at the end of the hall that read "Roof". He lead me up the stairs until we finally reached the top level.

A sky high view of the surrounding Capitol met my eyes, "This is amazing," I gaze.

Xander still didn't let my hand go. He dragged me to the center of the floor and pulled me close, "Veronica Argent.." He starts. I begin to speak, but he shushes me, "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"What? Xander..." Before I could finish my sentence, he draws me in for a long kiss. When his lips touched mine, the world seemed to melt away. He gently cups my face in his hands. I felt something indescribable. But, it was too much. I pulled away, "No, Xander. I don't feel this way about you."

"You can't stand there and say you didn't feel something when we kissed." He asked, his green eyes wide, "Because I did."

"I didn't, okay?" I lied, straight through my teeth. "Those things I said in the morning… I was talking about how Marisol would miss you."

"Huh, and here I thought I actually had a chance with you." He turns around and walks to the edge of the roof, I follow him.

"You're an amazing guy, alright? But I don't think I am the right girl for you."

_I do, actually. I think no one else should have you, but me. Though I can't say that now, can I?_

"You are, Ronnie. You are the perfect girl for me. Everything about you is beautiful. But, you played with my feelings, and you lead me on."

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"You should go.." He says, painfully.

"No, but I—"

"Just _go_." Xander's voice was filled with anger and hurt. I turned my back to him and stared back downstairs. I felt so bad for what I did that sleep hardly even came to me that night. I slipped out of my before sunrise and creaked open my door to find Mattox and Xander having a conversation.

I couldn't help myself but to spy on them, "You have to keep faking this with her." Mattox said.

"No," Xander argued, "I don't want to be by her let alone act like I'm in love with her."

"Do you want to win this or not?" Mattox asks.

"Yes, but—"

"No, if you want to win, you fake that you love her. I'm sure she'll believe it and fall for you too, and then it's even more believable." Mattox smirks.

"She doesn't love me. I kissed her and she said she didn't. I acted like I was hurt so she might fall for it..."

_That was all a lie..? Everything? He didn't mean any of it?_

I could feel my heart sink to my stomach. "There you go; we just need a show for the Capitol: Young Lovers with a tragic ending."

"Tragic ending?" Xander asked.

"Veronica's chance in surviving this is zero. The Capitol is planning to kill her." Before Xander could ask him why, he continues, "Because of her parents. They were traitors, the worked for the Capitol and fed gossip and secrets to their district for the rebellion. When the Capitol found out, they were finished."

I shut the door slowly; my heart couldn't stand anymore pain and misery.

_He is such a liar… I didn't like him. I hated him, completely. He wasn't going to protect me, he wanted to win. _

I made myself a promise at that moment that I knew I wouldn't break; I was going to win this. For Xavier. For my parents. I'll take whatever the Capitol plans to throw at me.

I'll do whatever it takes. I'm going home after these Games.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the clock started to turn nine, I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I brushed my teeth and slipped on black pants and a green workout top. I brushed through my hair and put it in my braid across my head.

I didn't speak to Xander at all throughout breakfast. Mattox just explained how training would go, I hadn't requested to be trained alone, yet that was the option. I wanted to show Xander my bravery, considering I've cried in front of him already. "Alright, when we go down there, don't talk to anyone, don't do anything to anyone." Mattox orders as we change into our training uniforms and go down the elevator.

I keep quiet, even when Mattox annoys me with the questions if I'm ready or not. When we get to the training center, Xander and I go our separate ways. I make my way to the survival station while Xander goes to the weapon use station. As I learn to put up a tent, (which I wasn't very good at, mind you) the boy from one made his way to me, "Let me help you," He snaps the rod in place for me.

His dazzling brown eyes looked at me, softly, "Looks like you need a lot of help there."

I laugh, "Yeah, I'm pretty confused." I stand up and walk over to the fire making station where a Capitol girl is teaching a few tributes how to make fire.

"I'm Mason," The boy introduces himself with a bright smile.

"I'm Ronnie," I say, sitting down. He joins me and grabs two pieces of wood. He hands one to me.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckles, "All of Panem knows who you are,"

"You saw that interview too?" I ask when he nods, I say, "Oh, well. Most careers would be happy; an easy kill."

"I'm not most careers," Mason said, "I wasn't raised like them," He points to Luxe, who was throwing knives in a perfect bull's eye on a target. She jumped up and down and hugged Throne. Then he moved over to Talia, who was helping Xander pull back on an arrow. She was smiling and laughing while he looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and focused back on my inexistent fire.

"Oh, right. That's why you're talking to me." I said.

He laughs, "I just needed to get away from them. You seemed to be the only normal one here,"

"Oh, trust me; my life is anything but normal." I scrape the wood against each other, but the fire wouldn't start. My frustration was about to overcome me, and Mason noticed.

He took my hands in his and helped me with the fire. As it lit, the instructor clapped, "Very nice job, you two." I looked over at the rest of the tributes; they glared at us and continued their attempt on a fire.

I smiled and thanked Mason for his help but he shook his head, "No, no. It's alright."

We walked around the edge of the area, observing the tributes. Talia and Xander were still at the bow and arrow station. "Um, let's check this out." Mason agrees and walks with me to pick up a bow and arrow. I sling the pack of arrows over my shoulder and get in the right position. As I start to set the bow, I notice Mason has already made a target. I laugh, "Oh, I'm a pro at this, just watch."

"Go ahead," he laughs and takes a step back. As I knock my arrow and line the bow up, I think of the line of projector.

_A little to the left… too far. A little to the right… perfect. _

I pull the string back to my ear, take a deep breath and let go. The arrow splits Mason's in half, completely. I cheer, "I told you, now what do I get for winning?"

"Hmm, oh, that's right! Nothing," He says, smiling. With all this fun, I hadn't realized that Xander and Talia stood right next to us. From the looks of it, they hadn't noticed us either.

As Mason and I shoot the arrows, he suggests, "So, you consider me a friend now?"

"Not yet," I say, "You are an ally."

"Then, you're my friend, you can't argue that." He smiles. It was the first time I had noticed his dimples on the either side of his mouth. His long eyelashes framed his big brown eyes..

_What? What am I saying? He's a career. We're in the Hunger Games. How do I know I can trust him?_

"How do I know I can trust you, Mason?" I ask him, seriously.

"I trust you, which is different for me because I never trust anyone. And, I can promise you that. "

"I'm not too fond on promises right now," I say, wearily. Somehow, though, I knew I could trust Mason. I could feel that he was different, one way or another.

"Allis?" He asks, putting out his hand,

I put my hand out as well to shake it, "You got it,"

We spent the next few days training and talking. Mason hadn't come from a very smooth life like I had expected. His mother died from ammonia, which the Capitol didn't treat. Even though the careers deliver the most important goods to the Capitol, they were treated as badly as the surrounding districts. I felt bad for him, but he felt more sorrow for me. I finally came out to telling him about my parents, which I never told anyone.

"Sorry," Was all he kept saying. Though, I didn't want sympathy. What's done is done. I can't change the past, which I figured out the hard way a couple months after they died.

When the day for evaluation came, I sat nervously on a bench next to Xander who I hadn't spoken to for the past few days. I ignored him as best I could but he hadn't gotten the message, "Listen, I'm sorry I freaked out on you before, but we can't go into that arena on bad terms."

I scoff, "I'm actually fine with that, you see, I've done a lot of thinking and I want you to leave me alone, alright? I'm here to win this, now. "

"We can't do this without each other,"

"Oh, I can. I can do this without you _any_ day." I say, sternly. When my name is called, I stand up and walk out before Xander could say anything more. When I enter the evaluation area, the game makers and President Cane sat in one long table. Writing utensils were spread in front of them and next to the table was a feast. I licked my lips; I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning so I felt famished.

I just wanted this to be over, that's it. But, I wanted to make an impression, of course. I wanted to show the capitol that I wasn't going down without a fight, that I was most definitely _not_ weak. I reached my bow and arrow when I got the idea. I rubbed the wooden blocks together that were left in the corner and as a warm glow began to spark, I grabbed my arrow and lit it. The nest thing the Game makers knew, I pulled back on the string and the flaming arrow shot through the dummy and into the hay. The hay lit on fire and the alarms went off. I quickly grabbed another flaming arrow and brought the string back, when I let it go, their feast was engulfed in flames. The fire was spreading toward the game makers as they yelled and shrieked. Guards escorted me out while I heard President Crane screaming like a girl.

_Oh, I sure as hell left an impression. You're welcome. _

"Are you insane?" Mattox yelled while I walked with him back to our penthouse, "That was amazing!"

My eyes widened, "I do the best I can."

"You nailed it! Ah, that'll show the Capitol now!"

I smiled, even though Mattox's opinion didn't matter to me, it felt good to be praised for once. Before I opened the door to my room, Xander stopped me, "Why can't we just be friends?"

I don't turn around, "Because real friends don't pretend to be in love with someone."

Xander is silent for a little while, but then speaks, "You heard our conversation?"

I nod and turn around, tears in my eyes, "I heard everything. You made me feel like a jerk when you were. You made me think you actually liked me, all for winning. I _liked_ you, Xander .And now I feel like a fool."

I turn the knob to my door but it wouldn't open, "Damn it." I say under my breath.

"Ronnie, I like you, I wasn't—"

"Stop Lying! That kiss, that was fake. The things you said!" I gasp, "You're such a liar, a jerk!"

"I'm sorry I hurt you,"

"No, you're just sorry you got caught," I get closer to him and whisper,  
"I'm going to get you in these games if it's the last thing I do." I push passed him.

"Yeah, good luck with that when you're dead. With your traitor parents." He chuckles.

_Oh, that's it._

When he said that, I did something I thought I never thought I'd do—I punched Xander in the eye, hard. He screeched in pain, but didn't fight back. Being a girl had its pros and cons, this obviously was a pro. He grabbed his eye and clutched it with both hands. Effie and Mattox rushed down to meet us with a flood of questions,  
"What happened? What did you do? Is there a medic anywhere? Help!" Effie screamed, "Manners, Veronica!"

As Effie cared for Xander, Mattox pulled me aside, "What happened?"

"He made a comment about my parents, I lost it."

"The interviews are tomorrow! He can't go in there with a black eye!" Mattox yelled.

"He deserved it for what he said, tell him if he _ever_ speaks to me like that again—"

"Alright, alright! He won't say it again, but just don't aim for the face?"

"I can't promise anything, but it isn't even special anyway." I chuckle. I don't forget to smack Xander upside the head before I tried my lock again. It didn't open so when I kicked it, if budged.

I knew it was wrong, but it felt good. Really good. I almost wanted to go and punch him again. But, I didn't. Mostly because the press would push questions out of me.

Before I could even sit down on my bed, Effie called, "The evaluations are in!"

_Already? Hmm..._

I met up with Effie, Velia, Pandora, Mattox, and a black-eyed Xander in the living room. They already had the TV switched on. A man with black and yellow hair greeted us and the Capitol Anthem played out, "Are you ready for the evaluation?" Phineas, the presenter said.

"District One, Tribute Boy Mason Roth, 9" His face flashed across the screen. I smiled, _Way to go, Mas. _

Luxe got a nine, Thorne and Blaze both received a ten. The game makers gave Arden an eight. When it was Talia's turn, Xander's face lit up, she had gotten an eleven. I was surprised, though, now I wondered what I had gotten from President Crane. When it was District twelve's turn, they flashed Xander's face and gave him a nine. Effie, Pandora, Mattox, and Velia cheered for him.

I almost shrieked at my rating.

A Thirteen out of a possible twelve.

Mattox, Effie, Pandora, and Velia cheered loudly. They each took turns hugging and congratulating me. Except Xander, who made his way back to his room. After they finished, I followed him, "I'm sorry for punching you." I actually did feel bad in a way. But, it wasn't like he didn't know it was coming.

"I deserved it," His black eye became more swollen then I'd seen before. Purple and black rimmed his eyes. _Wow, I throw a good punch, don't I? , _"Look, everything I said to you, I'm so sorry for. It's just, you get me so mad and I.. I didn't know what to do. It came out."

I nod, "Okay,"

He went on to prove himself more, "I do like you, Ronnie. I actually love—"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you and I don't think can." I look deep into his sea green eyes, "I can't trust you, I don't like you that way anymore. I don't even think I ever did."

I was telling the truth this time. Nothing was left rattling in my brain. No butterflies, no thoughts, nothing. I was completely free of Xander Rybak. Maybe a sudden realization helped push me forward. He bit his lip, "Well, I can trust you. And I apologize again for everything."

I had a feeling his apology was sincere, but that little part of me doubted him. No one can change that fast, in a day? And, Mattox? He dislikes me, why would he cheer me on? Hug me even?

That night, paranoia struck me. I started thinking awful thoughts of how maybe the Capitol gave me a high rating, so the careers will finish me off for them, so they can see what their biggest challenge is. I'm a target for all of them now.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of Mason again. The same dream, yet this time, Xander was there and he kept repeating, "You can't kill me last." Until I woke up, screaming for Effie.


End file.
